


The Best Day

by Streetlamp_Sunset



Series: Always Be My Baby [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe Patrick Arrives in a Universe Where He Is Out, Begging, Coming Out, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, Love Confessions, M/M, Magical Realism, Multiverse, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Patrick Brewer is Gay, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset
Summary: David woke up to a different Patrick than the one he went to sleep next to. This Patrick had never asked David out on his birthday, so they never started dating. David brought him home, where he was accepted and loved.David helps an alternate Patrick navigate his sexuality.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Always Be My Baby [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820086
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	The Best Day

**Author's Note:**

> Smut starts under the line if you want to skip right to it.
> 
> In main Patrick’s universe he came out to his parents much sooner, because he knew David was the one he was meant to be with.
> 
> Title from a Taylor Swift song by the same name.

“Patrick, honey,” David grumbled into his chest as he tried to shake him awake. “We’re not getting up this early unless something is literally on fire.” He threw his leg over Patrick and nuzzled back against his chest. “Is something literally on fire, Patrick?”

“David?” Patrick said, hesitantly. David glanced up to find that he wasn’t the Patrick he had gone to bed with. His hair was in the same close cropped style it had been when they met and Patrick was still trying to rigidly control every part of himself. David squeezed his arm with a yawn, sitting up to stretch. 

“Hi, honey,” David said. He reached over to dig through the side table. “Here, Patrick made you a spreadsheet thingy.”

“This is an info graphic on inter dimensional travel, David,” Patrick said, scanning the laminated sheet.

“Mmm, yes, that,” David said, laying back down and settling his head on Patrick’s thigh. Patrick’s hands hovered uncertainty. “Patrick said he would come home tonight, so you’re only stuck with me for the day.”

“David,” Patrick said, soft, chiding. “I’m not stuck with you.” He threaded one of his hands through David’s hair, running through it experimentally. David hummed, eyes drifting closed. 

“This, um, it says we're together?” David nodded against his leg. “I’m out to my parents?” he asked, “and everyone, everyone was okay with it?” David turned to glance up at him. His mouth was pressed together in a thin line, eyes wet with relief. 

“Honey,” David said, moving to sit up and tug Patrick into his arms. “Clint and Marcy love you so much,” David said, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. His hair smelt strange, generic drugstore scent where the eucalyptus and mint should be. “They’re always asking us to visit more if you want to go see them.” Patrick looked conflicted.

“David, I’m not actually their son,” he said. 

David sighed, “Patrick, I’ve met a dozen versions of your father and every one of them has loved you.” David rolled off the bed, grousing about the early hour. 

"Where are you going?" Patrick asked, following him to the kitchen. David pressed start on the coffee maker, just barely remembering to slide a mug under the drip. 

“I’m calling Marcy,” David yawned. “Go get ready.” He pointed Patrick toward the bathroom. “Help yourself to whatever products,” he called, hoping Patrick would wash a more familiar scent into his hair.

“David,” Marcy said warmly, meeting him halfway up the walk. She threw her arms around him, “Oh, my sweet boy. I knew it would be you.” David felt a little choked up, overwhelmed by her motherly affection. “From the first moment you sat us down in that motel room, I said to myself, ‘Marcy, that’s the man for your Patrick.’” She stepped back, straightening his sweater. “I’m so happy for you, sweetheart. It’s such a beautiful gift, to meet so many versions of the man you love. ” David nodded, blinking the mist from his eyes. He turned to Patrick, who had been hovering behind him.

“Patrick, come here,” Marcy said, pulling her son into a hug. Patrick tensed in her arms. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” David watched as his face twisted with regret.

“I’m so sorry,” Patrick said, against her shoulder. “I don’t deserve this. I haven’t called home in months,” he admitted. 

“Honey, no,” David said quietly.

“Don’t talk about my son that way,” Marcy said at the same time and David could see Patrick so clearly in her expression. This, David realized, was where Patrick had gotten his fierce, steadfast love. “We love you, sweetheart,” Marcy said, holding the sides of his head to look him in the eye, “no matter what.” Patrick nodded in easy acceptance of her gentle chiding, grin blooming on his face. David had to remind himself not to reach for his hand as they walked inside.

“Good to see you, boys,” Clint said, standing to greet them. As far as David could tell, it was this universe’s Clint today. He clapped David on the back, bringing him in for a hug, before moving to do the same with Patrick. David had never had this, parental stability, days spent baking in the kitchen and relaxing in the yard. It felt like home, visiting the Brewers.

* * *

David walked back to Patrick’s bedroom in his towel, grabbing a clean pair of boxers and a t-shirt out of the bag they had packed that morning. He caught Patrick's reflection in the mirror above the dresser. The novel he had been reading was lying discarded in his lap, his face filled with an appreciative hunger. David realized then that Patrick hadn’t seen him naked yet; they hadn’t so much as kissed all day. Patrick picked up the book when he noticed David was staring back.

“You’re allowed to look, Patrick,” David said, letting his towel fall away. Patrick gazed at him with curious eyes; David left the clothes folded on the dresser. Standing naked in front of a partner like this would have made him feel self conscious before Patrick, before he learned what it meant to be loved by him. Now, he welcomed it, wanting to give this man as much of himself as he could while he had him. The blatant longing on Patrick’s face didn’t hurt either; David felt a rush of arousal as Patrick took in his body.

“You and Patrick sleep together,” he said as if realizing it for the first time. David smirked, moving to sit in front of him on the bed. Patrick’s eyes darted to David’s cock where it was starting to harden against his thigh.

“Oh, we do a lot more than that.” He set the novel on the bedside table and reached for Patrick’s hand. “He fucks me, usually,” David said, rubbing his thumb over Patrick’s knuckles. Patrick’s features flashed with the calculating expression he made when he was mentally updating his sex spreadsheet.

“What was that thought?” David asked, free hand gesturing toward his face. It settled on Patrick’s shoulder, thumb dipping under his t-shirt to brush his collarbone. “What do you want to do to me, honey?” Even since Patrick had told him about the possibility of meeting other versions of himself, David had been deeply curious about how similar they’d be in bed. 

“Is that what you want, David?” Patrick asked, sliding a hand down David’s side to settle on his hip. Patrick’s face had grown focused, determined. David shivered, anticipation sparking through him. “Do you want me to fuck you? Do you need me to take the lead here?” 

Fuck, he hadn’t gotten this level of gentle dominance from Patrick for weeks. They’d been at Stevie’s after the Jake revelation when Patrick shared some of his own past. Evidently, he was more than comfortable topping, not new to anal, and wondered aloud whether David wanted to be a good boy for him and go lay down on the bed. “David?” Patrick’s fingers took hold of his jaw with a firm grasp, searching his eyes.

“Yeah,” he said, a little breathless. “There’s lube in the overnight bag.” 

“Okay, David,” Patrick said. He climbed from beneath the covers to retrieve it and handed David his towel to lay over the blanket. “Do you use the traffic light system?” He asked, undressing. David nodded as Patrick climbed back onto the bed, laying down facing him. They went over likes, dislikes, and hard limits. Patrick rubbed soothing circles on his side while he spoke. 

“Thank you for trusting me with that, David,” he said, squeezing his hip. Patrick’s hand drifted down to wrap around his cock. David didn’t have a lot of experience with partners learning and respecting his boundaries before Patrick. It had been a surprise how much of a turn on it was. His cock drooled precum down his hip as Patrick asked whether he liked being spanked in the same even tone he used to go over vendor contracts.

David whined as Patrick thumbed the head where it had grown wet with arousal. He thrust his hips into Patrick’s fist. It was a little rough without lube, but the friction of it had his eyes rolling back in his head. Patrick made a small noise of disapproval. He took his hand away to nudge David onto his back. 

“Who’s responsible for making sure you feel good right now, David?” Patrick asked. He pinched his nipple, twisting hard. David’s spine arched off the bed as Patrick sucked the other into his mouth. “David?” he asked, nipping lightly. 

“Fuck,” David breathed as Patrick switched sides, sucking on one nipple while he pinched and twisted the opposite one. The sting was so much more intense now that it was wet. “You are, Patrick.” His dick twitched where it lay neglected against his stomach. “You’re in charge.” His hands fisted in the blanket as he resisted the urge to stroke himself.

“That’s right, sweetheart,” Patrick said, laving the abused skin with his tongue. “I’m gonna make you hurt so good.” He bit down suddenly and David gasped, throwing his head back. He whined, writhing as Patrick pinched the other. David’s hand moved to touch his cock, desperate for any sort of friction. Patrick caught it, pinning his arms above his head. “You’re not touching yourself right now, can you be good for me like this or do you need some help with that?” 

“Please, Patrick,” David begged. He whined as he twisted his wrists in Patrick’s hands. They didn’t budge; he relaxed against the bed. Patrick had him.

“Okay, baby,” Patrick said, kissing the center of his chest before sitting up. He positioned him on his elbows and knees. David’s cock hung heavy between his legs, cheek pressed against the bed. “Hands stay here,” Patrick said, holding them gently to the mattress next to David’s head. “Grab your hair or the headboard if you need something to hold onto.” David melted into the bend of his spine, arching his back for more of a stretch. He felt something gentle brush over his jaw. “Color, David.”

“Green,” David hummed, nuzzling against Patrick’s hand. 

“Fuck, you’re so gorgeous, David,” Patrick said, firm hold on his hips. He kissed the small of David’s back and left a trail of open mouthed kisses down his spine. Patrick’s hands slid down hips and over his ass to caress his inner thighs. He spread David’s legs wide, exposing his hole.

“Stay just like that,” Patrick said, hot breath ghosting over the sensitive skin. David whimpered, feeling Patrick’s mouth on his innermost thigh. He cried out, moaning as Patrick sucked a dark mark into the skin there. Patrick dragged the rough, dry pad of his thumb over his hole. David gasped for breath as he pushed in, just enough to burn for a moment, sparks of pain and pleasure going straight to his cock. He heard the snap of the lube and then there was a finger at his entrance, coating the rim.

“Fuck, please, Patrick,” David begged. He reached up and grabbed a pillow from the headboard, muffling his moans as Patrick thrust his finger inside him. One turned into two and David welcomed the stretch, knowing he would need more to take Patrick’s cock. It wasn’t the longest cock he had ever taken, but it was so fucking thick. He drooled just thinking about it.

Patrick’s fingers curled suddenly to press against his prostate. David gasped, fighting the urge to stroke his cock as Patrick rubbed the gland with firm circles. He reached his hands above him to wrap around the bars of the bed frame, chest pressed to the mattress. He felt so exposed, spine arched, legs spread wide.

“That was so good of you, sweetheart,” Patrick said, rubbing at his prostate. In his haze of pleasure he had lost track of how many fingers Patrick had filled him with, but it felt like a lot. He wanted more. 

“Please, fuck me, Patrick,” David begged, knuckles white on the bed frame. He felt like he might shake apart if he didn’t get Patrick’s cock in him. “I wanna come, please, I’ll be so good.” The hand that wasn’t pressing firm circles into his prostate ran soothingly over his hip.

“I’ve got you, David,” Patrick said, pressing a kiss to the base of his spine. He heard the click of the lube and almost sobbed with relief. “Ready, baby?” David felt the blunt head of Patrick’s cock against his hole. 

“Please, Patrick,” David begged. His breath caught as Patrick entered him. He was so big; it felt so fucking good.

“Breath, David,” Patrick said, thumbs rubbing small circles on his hips, “you’ve got to relax, sweetheart.” David hummed in acknowledgment, letting out breathy moans as Patrick slid the rest of the way inside. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Patrick groaned, thrusting experimentally. It took Patrick a few thrusts to get the angle right, but David had to turn and press his mouth to the pillow once Patrick hit his prostate. 

“Oh my god, Patrick,” David moaned, unable to say anything else. His hands spasmed around the bars. If he weren’t bracing himself there he would probably collapse with the force of his thrusts. 

“You’re doing so well, baby,” Patrick said, voice gentle even as he nailed his prostate with his cock. God, this was so good. His Patrick was always so fucking careful with him. And that was so, so good too, because it served as a constant reminder of exactly how much he loved him. But this, David hadn’t been fucked like this in ages. Patrick’s hands were tight on his hips, cock thrusting into him a brutal pace, and all David had to do was lie there and feel it. 

“Please, Patrick,” David said, feeling his arousal build, but it wasn’t enough, “wanna come, please.”

“Ask then,” Patrick said, hand coming off his hip to brush along his jaw. “What do you need, David?”

“Touch me,” David said. A lubed hand reached around him to hold his cock in a light grip. David let out a breathy moan at the contact, whining when it didn’t move. “Please, Patrick,” he begged. Patrick’s hand tightened at his words, moving in quick rough strokes. 

“Patrick,” David gasped as he came. He writhed as his orgasm rolled through him, thrusting into Patrick’s hand. Patrick let out a low groan as David tightened around his cock. David collapsed as his orgasm dissipated, hands falling away from the bed frame to lay limp on the mattress. He felt Patrick’s hand move from his cock to his hip, the only things holding him up. David lay boneless on the bed, moaning softly, as Patrick continued to thrust inside him. 

“David,” Patrick grunted, hips stuttering against him. David felt his cock pulse with release as he came. Patrick eased out of him once he had finished, gently lowering him to the mattress. Patrick lay next to him, rubbing his back in firm, broad sweeps. 

“Don’t wanna get up,” David grumbled into the pillow after they had lay there for a few minutes. Patrick pressed a kiss to his shoulder before rolling out of bed.

“I know, sweetheart,” Patrick said, laughing as he tugged him to his feet. David, reluctantly, pulled on some sweatpants and followed him to the bathroom. 

They settled back under the covers once they had cleaned up. David was feeling oddly vulnerable. In many ways, this felt familiar, comfortable even. But it was also the first and probably only time they would meet. It felt wrong to be the little spoon without his Patrick, so he tucked himself against the wall and held this one in his arms. 

“I’m glad that I met you,” Patrick said, squeezing David’s hand where it was wrapped around his chest. 

“You too, Honey,” David hummed, too tired to think of something equally soft and meaningful. He pressed a kiss to the back of Patrick’s neck and his eyes drifted closed.

The body in his arms shifted. David’s nose was filled with the scent of eucalyptus and mint, soft curls tucked under his chin.

“You love me,” David said, the only coherent thought in his half asleep brain. Patrick laughed, turning to face him. 

“You let him be the little spoon?” he asked. David rolled his eyes, laughing as Patrick leaned forward to kiss him. “I love you, David Rose,” Patrick said, their foreheads pressed together. “In every life, in any universe, you are the one I am meant to love.” David felt his heart swell with emotion as Patrick pressed a kiss to his mouth, soft and sweet. He had no right to be so fucking tender when David was this exhausted. David rolled over, tugging Patrick’s arm around him with a pleased hum. This is what he had wanted. His Patrick was home. Patrick was literally David’s home, his heart, his everything.

“Patrick,” David whispered into the dark, unsure if he was still awake. He slid his hand into Patrick’s, where it rest against his stomach. Patrick squeezed his hand lightly in acknowledgement. “I love you,” David said, voice rough with emotion. Patrick pressed a kiss to the back of his neck and David’s whole body went lax as he drifted off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed a glimpse into David's day. The rest will probably be Patrick POV, please let me know if there's anything else you want to see out of this series.  
> Thank you so, so much for reading!!  
> ❤️ Sunset


End file.
